Blood Of Olympus
by Ashley R. Morgan
Summary: Seven halfbloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of death. The crew is on their way to Athens to defeat Gaea once and for all. Hedge, Nico, and Reyna are on their way to Camp Half Blood to try to stop the war. Everything will change when Annabeth may become Gaea's host body forever...
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**I'm back! Sorry I never finished HoH but I will finish this one! Omg, House of Hades was amazing! Why do we have to wait another YEAR! Can't believe Coach Hedge is going to have a baby! Sry for any typos/occ ness.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Percy

Percy's eyes filled with tears as he stared longingly at sparkling stars, thinking of Bob. He was still in shock from what had just happened in well, you know where.

Every time he thought about that black pit of misery, he got a massive headache and had to sit down. Now was considered one of those times. He fell to the deck, clutching his head in agony. He closed his eyes and regretted it immediately. He knew his 'visions' and nightmares were getting worse but he didn't suspect they would happen just by closing his eyes. Of course he was completely wrong.

He had a vision that every monster he ever fought was standing in a circle around shouting insults and screaming, "_I will kill you Percy Jackson!_"

He tried to open his eyes but he wasn't able to. He started to panic, wondering why he couldn't go back to the normal world when he heard the voice of Gaea saying, "_You and you friends have gotten lucky. Especially you and your girlfriend Annabeth. But all you have done is delay your death. You are sailing right into my trap. But of course you will not listen and come, just like you have every other time. You are sailing to Athens, my homeland and in 14 days I will rise. There is no stopping me Percy Jackson. I will make sure it is your blood that is spilled that will again bring me back. You have given me more trouble than any other demigod, even that upstart Jason Grace and now you will face the consequences!"_

The scene changed and Percy saw a blurry Annabeth holding his hands and shaking him screaming, "Percy! Percy wake up!"

He sat up and realized that the sun was starting to rise on the horizon. He lied there wondering how long he'd been out. He looked up into the concerned face of Annabeth who said to him, "Percy what happened? I came out here to get some air and saw you passed out on the deck kicking and thrashing."

He was about to tell her when he noticed Frank standing in the corner watching them awkwardly. Percy and Annabeth made eye contact having one of their silent conversations that went like:

"Percy, just tell me what happened!"

"I'll tell you later."

"Ugg, whatever, you are so annoying sometimes!" All in about 2 seconds.

Annabeth gave him a glass of nectar and he instantly started to feel better. She walked him down to his room and together they sat on Percy's bed just looking into each other's eyes. Finally, Annabeth broke the silence when she said, "I love you seaweed brain" and leaned over to kiss Percy on the cheek. Annabeth stood up and walked to the door and right when she was about to walk out said, "Don't worry, I won't ever leave you."

Percy looked at the picture on his dresser of him and Annabeth together at the beach holding hands and smiling. That was one of their first dates as official boyfriend and girlfriend and one of the happiest memories that he had of them together. He wished life was still like that: going to camp half blood, hanging out with his friends (especially Annabeth), not being attacked every two seconds by blood thirsty monsters who were out to get you. You know, the opposite of the life he had right now. He was just thankful for Annabeth, the only person keeping him alive.

Honestly, he didn't know how he would have survived without Annabeth both mentally and physically. She had saved his life so many times he couldn't count. And she was what he fought for when he held the weight of the sky. She meant the world to him and he would never let her get away.

That was when the alarm went off…

Percy ran up to the deck. He had no idea what was going on but all he knew was that there was a monster that needed to be killed. A few seconds later, everyone else on board except Annabeth and Leo was on the deck looking just as confused as Percy did. He hoped Annabeth was okay and that she was still down in her room sleeping but he knew that was just false hope.

He screamed, "Annabeth!" but there was no response. Suddenly, there was a gust of burning hot wind and everyone turned around to see a half translucent Gaea, holding limp Leo and Annabeth.

Jason screamed over the howling wind, "How! You aren't supposed to wake for 14 days!"

Gaea laughed and said, "_Jason, I am the most powerful being who has ever lived. Honestly, I should look better than this 14 days before the big event but you know, I'm almost there. Anyway, I'm tired of you little brats always messing up my plans to destroy the world so I thought… I guess I could just destroy you. So all I'm going to do is get rid of Annabeth and Leo for you. None of you really cared about Leo, did you? When Khione attempted to kill him, did you run after him? I don't think so. And your Annabeth, well I have something special in mind for her. She will be what you would call my "host body". When I rise in 14 days, I will take over her body and the world will be mine! And don't think you can destroy me the same way you did Kronos. Annabeth will forever serve as my body and I will have full power. I hope you said your goodbyes."_

Percy stood there, unable to do anything. He watched as Leo was thrown overboard and Annabeth disappeared with Gaea.

He fell to his knees, slowly letting the world around him slip away.

* * *

**So do you think I should let Leo die? Any comments or ideas for the next chapter would be great! Thanks so much and you new chapter will come soon! Should the next chapter be from the pov of Annabeth, Percy, Leo, or Reyna?**


	2. Chapter 2: Percy

**Thanks to every one who read my last chapter! And to everyone who commented and favorited my story! It means so much! Thank you all for your support! I know you have been waiting for more than a week (sry!) but here your chapter is! Sorry for any typos/occness:)**

** Chapter 2: Percy**

* * *

He couldn't do anything…he couldn't even stand up. He felt like he was paralyzed and he almost was. He went into shock right after Gaea left and almost had a heart attack but his friends gave him ambrosia and a sleeping pill so he could calm down. Of course that just made it worse.

He instantly was pulled into the worst dream of his life.

He saw Annabeth unconscious on the ground and he wanted to scream but his voice didn't seem to work. Then he saw Gaea walk over to her limp, unresponsive body and zap her with some kind of electrical thing so hard she started having spasms on the floor. If you could cry in a dream, Percy would already have caused a flood. Suddenly, Annabeth was awake but her eyes were purely black. Percy was confused. Wasn't Gaea supposed to wake up in 13 days? Surely not today! Then he saw something that he never thought possible. Annabeth went over to one of the demigods and killed them with her knife. He couldn't believe it. That wasn't Annabeth. He knew Gaea was up to something but he wouldn't have known until Gaea pretty much told him the answer. She went over to one of her attendants and said to him, "This is by far the best idea you have had in millennia! Even though only part of essence is in the girl's body, I will still be able to control her and I will get stronger and stronger every day! Now…this is what we are going to do" and suddenly he was ripped out of his dream and back into the real world.

He looked up to see Jason looking down at him and Jason said, "Are you okay? I heard you screaming Annabeth from my room across the hall. What happened?"

Percy told Jason everything about his dream and Jason stood there in awe. He said to Percy, "I know this must be really hard for you and I'm really upset too but all of us will do everything we can to bring back Annabeth, I promise. Now try to get some sleep. Tomorrow we are having a stop to get some wood to fix the mess that Gaea did to our ship."

For the rest of the night, Percy didn't have any dreams and was surprised to wake up to the sound of the ocean against the ship.

He walked out onto the deck and found that the ship was docked next to some tiny island that looked pretty much deserted except for a shopping center where they were docked. He thought to himself that that was kind of strange but didn't say anything. He went over to Piper who he saw was fixing the mast and asked her, "Hey, would you mind if I just went in the Ocean for a few minutes? It looks like you guys need a lot a lot of help but I kind of was…" Piper interrupted him and said, "Percy, that's fine, we are doing great. I am so sorry about Annabeth."

Percy nodded and then jumped into the ocean fifty feet below. He didn't know why he wanted to go in the ocean but he didn't argue. It was the one place he could think. He swam around for what he thought was around an hour and walked back into the ship. It looked like the ship was back to normal and Frank said as I walked on, "I was just about to go look for you. We are ready to set sail for Athens."

Frank must have seen the worry in Percy's eyes because he said, "Percy, I know you are going through a lot right now. I would feel the same way if it was Hazel. But don't worry. We have always defeated whoever we needed to before. We will be fine, trust me."

With that, Percy went down below deck to get something to eat and found that pretty much everyone else was down there too. We were all eating in silence when Jason stood up and said, "A toast, to Annabeth, to Leo, and to us fighting, to never giving up, to never let it be our blood on Olympus."

We all cheered and suddenly we heard clapping from across the room. We all looked over to see Annabeth and she said, "Well, thank you. But I deserved that about as much as all of you deserve to live!"

Percy knew it wasn't really Annabeth. Her eyes were as black as night and her voice wasn't hers. It was Gaea. The only problem was that not everyone knew that. He shouted above my crying, "Its Gaea! Don't let her trick you!"

Piper stepped forward and using her charm speak said, "Annabeth, I know you're in there. Please, you can overcome Gaea, we all believe in you!"

Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes went back to their normal color and she fell to the floor. Percy ran over to her and kissed her over and over and helped her stand up. For the rest of the day Annabeth and him acted like a teenage couple and did everything together. Finally at dinner, when it was time to go to sleep, Percy whispered in her ear, "I love you."

And she said, "I love you too Seaweed Brain."

After, Piper walked over to her and gave her a hug and said, "Annabeth, I'm so happy that you are back."

Suddenly, Piper screamed and Percy looked up to see Annabeth with a bloody knife standing over Piper. I realized that her eyes were again black and she looked at all of us and said, "You pathetic demigods. You wanted to believe so much that your Annabeth was back. You thought that Piper was that powerful that she could defeat me with her charm speak? Ha! Well, I hope this was as much fun for you as it was for me!" and Gaea disappeared.

* * *

**So, how did you guys like that ending? For the next chapter I am going to do the pov of either Jason, Leo, or Reyna! It's your choice! Plz, review with your response! Thank you all for reading this! The next chapter will hopefully come out in a week or less! Luv, Ashley Morgan**


End file.
